


Dwarrow Lessons

by QueenBecky



Series: Dwarrow Lessons Universe [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Dwarf Culture & Customs, Multi, Not Beta Read, Other, always a lady dwalin, always a lady fili, always a lady nori
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:41:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27690175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenBecky/pseuds/QueenBecky
Summary: While on the long road to Erebor Bilbo Baggins learns quite a bit about his dwarf companions as well as dwarf culture.
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Bofur, Bombur/Bombur's Wife, Kíli (Tolkien)/Original Female Character(s), Ori (Tolkien)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Dwarrow Lessons Universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036557
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	1. Bilbo Finds Out Not All Is As It Appears

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a collection of various little one shots of Bilbo learning either about the dwarves around him or dwarrow culture. This takes place in roughly the same universe as my stories Mother Son Reunion and All That From a Braid?  
> I will be updating tags as I go, most likely will include Bofur/Bilbo or hints of it, as well as mention of Kili/OC and Ori/OC. For these stories Dwalin, Fili, Nori are dwarrowdams, and Oin while born female identifies more closely to non-binary.

“You are injured?” Bilbo asked in concern taking in the tight bandages wrapped around Dwalin’s chest. Pausing midway through putting on her dark green tunic in confusion Dwalin looked over their burglar in confusion, “No,” She replied gruffly before finishing putting on her tunic and walking away. 

Bilbo looked confused to Balin next him, “But the bandages…” He said trailing off. Realization dawned on Balin, his eyes twinkling in amusement. “I assure you Mr Baggin’s my sister is quite alright” He said in an amused tone. “Sister!?” Bilbo replied in alarm his neck snapping forward in alarm and confusion.

Chuckling Balin replied, “Aye, sister. Amongst us dwarrows Mr Baggins outsiders are always hard pressed to see the difference between the lads and lasses while on the road. Skirts and proper trousers have no place on the road.” Thinking a second he added, “Though Dwalin never has been one for skirts even when we were pebbles.” Nodding his head Bilbo stood there for a moment nose twitching as he chased a thought around his head. 

“Balin,” He asked tentatively, “Are there other women besides Dwalin in the company?” “Aye,” Balin answered, fixing his belt, “Oin, Nori, and Fili. Though Oin is lass in body only, they’re...Well I can't explain, it is something only for us dwarrows to know.” He ended with a slight apologetic tone walking away to sit by his sister. 

Taking a deep breath Bilbo righted his coat and said “Right. Good to know.” His voice tight nodding, once again questioning why he ran out his door a few days ago to join this mad journey.


	2. Bilbo Learns About Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo learns a bit about the 'Ur family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pebbles is something I have read a few other Hobbit fanfics on here use to refer to dwarf children, and I love it. Full credit to whose ever brilliant mind first came up with the idea.

It was their second night in Rivendell and the company were all sitting around a large fire, mostly divided off into little family groups. Fili in deep discussion with her Uncle as she sat relaxed as her brother rebraided her hair. Balin in discussion with Gloin as Dwalin sat nearby her tunic rucked up some so that Oin could rub a salve into some welts that had arisen from the bandages she wore to bind her chest. 

Dori sat, eyes closed , enjoying the peaceful moment as he ran a comb through his bright silver hair, as Nori sat with Ori trying to teach her younger brother a dice game. Bilbo sat with Bofur each with their pipes having a gentle smoke as they talked softly with each other, Bofur’s eyes twinkling as Bilbo blushed a bright red. Bombur was looking up at the stars before letting out a dwarven curse. 

Bifur looked up from the carving he had been working on, and Bofur turned quickly to his brother. “Alright there Bommy?” He asked slightly concerned since his brother was not one to curse. “Its Ma’s birthday Bof,” Bombur said with a slight frown. Thinking a moment his eyebrows knitted together, as he mentally counted out the days, Bofur let out a low puff of air. “Aye I do believe it is.” 

“I knew we’d miss it cause of this, but..” Bombur said before trailing off looking a bit downtrodden. “I’m sure Fonn, Eira, and the pebbles are treatin’ her right Bom.” Bofur said with a sad smile. Bilbo the flush mostly gone from his face looked to Bofur in mild confusion. “Its our Ma’s two hundreth and thirty-fifth birthday today, usually Bombur bakes her a big cake and we all take the day from work and celebrate. Its the first birthday since we was pebbles that we haven’t shared it with her.” Bofur said before taking a puff from his pipe. 

“Pebbles?” Bilbo asked with a small chuckle nodding at Bofur’s explanation. Bombur answered with a small smile. “Aye, we dwarves are said to come from the rock itself, so pebbles.” He shrugged. “All fourteen of mine” “FOURTEEN?” Bilbo interjected, drawing the rest of the companies attention to them briefly. 

Both Bofur and Bifur couldn't help but laugh as Bombur blushing slightly explained, “Thats right, fourteen kids, my Fonn’s grandfather was a Hobbit we believe, hence we have not had the struggles like others.” “Struggles?” Bilbo prompted attempting to learn more. This time Bofur explained, or translated more like as Bifur’s hands became a flurry of motions as he signed in explanation. 

“Us dwarrows are blessed in many things, we can extract precious metal and gems from the ground with ease and turn them into gorgeous pieces. We heal from wounds that would kill other races.” Bifur motioned towards his head before continuing signing with Bofur translating. “But Mahal did not bless us with the ease at which to make ourselves. For every three dwarrows born only one will be a lass, and there is no guarantee that lass will want to create a child. My Eira,” “His sister” Bofur explained mid translation for Bilbo’s benefit before going back to translating. “Only wants to spend her life only producing what she can from her forage.”

Bilbo took a long drag from his pipe as he nodded understanding. “We hobbits do not have such issues, most families tend to have quite a few children. Though fourteen is a bit much even by hobbit standards.” He said smiling at Bombur. “Tell me about your pebbles as you call them.” He asked Bombur, enjoying listening to the usually quiet dwarf speak happily of his fourteen children with the occasional interject from Bofur about his nieces or nephews.


	3. Bilbo Learns About Dwarves Singing Bones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo notices something odd about his companions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter features some Bofur/Bilbo.

Something was off with some of the dwarves, it started once they began their trek through the mountains. Despite the perils they had ahead and had already faced they all seemed rather calm, almost serene. The change was most notable in Dwalin and Thorin, such headstrong dwarves. The only ones it seemed not affected were Bifur, Bombur, and Bofur. Bilbo was confused. Horribly horribly confused. 

If Gandalf was there he would think to ask him but he had slipped away without notice. So Bilbo was left to his confusion before he plucked up the courage to ask Bofur if he noticed anything. “Er...Bofur, can I ask you a question?” He asked, worrying his lip slightly. 

“Aye, anything you want.” Bofur said winking, the two of them walking behind the rest of the pack so that the rest would not notice their intertwined fingers. “Nothing like that,” Bilbo replied with a small smile and roll of his eyes, only just starting to get used to Bofur’s flirtatious nature. “No, I wanted to ask if you noticed anything else different with some of the group, particularly Thorin...He seems less...Well Thorin.”

Bilbo went back to worrying his lip a bit. “Oh, that be ‘cause his bones are singing.” Bofur offered with a shrug. “Explain.” Bilbo answered looking incredibly confused. “You know the story of Durin and how we lot came to be?” Bofur asked looking down at the hobbit. Getting a nod he began,“Were in the Misty Mountains, these are the rocks those lots” He motioned to the most of the company, “ancestor woke up. Their first home. I suspect it is particularly strong for Thorin, or the lads cause they are direct from Durin.” 

Bilbo still looked to Bofur confused, his answer not really explaining anything. Now it was Bofur’s turn to worry his lip, not sure how much he could explain further without getting into stuff outsiders weren't supposed to know. “Our bodies, our bones, recognize our clans home rock. Those lot are of Durin or the Longbeards, this is where their clan started.” He said before motioning with their joined hands to his cousin and brother. “We dont feel it cause we're Broadbeams, our home rock are the Blue Mountains. And well, are bones sing when we are on it” He explained, not sure what else he could say to explain it further to Bilbo. 

Bilbo’s face did clear, and he nodded in understanding. “I think I understand, hobbits have a similar thing. To be in the Shire, to dig in the soil, to be among green and growing things. To feel the sun on our face.” He said looking at Bofur. “Hobbits can get sick even if they do not get the sun rays on ourselves. Grandmother’s will say we hobbits grew from the soil itself, like a daisy.” 

“Well you’re as pretty as a daisy if you don’t mind me sayin’” Bofure teased with a wink and grin. Using his shoulder Bilbo knocked into Bofur, “Enough with that.” He said good naturedly with a blush to his cheek. With a smile like the cat got the cream, Bofur began to whistle a low tune as he walked hand in hand with Bilbo.


	4. Bilbo Asks About Pebbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo learns about the children of his other companions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place right after they have left Beorn's house in terms of time line, as well as references Dwalin's son who I first wrote about in my story Mother Son Reunion. You do not have to read it though to understand this.

“And thats my lad Gimli” Gloin said proudly showing Bilbo the locket he kept on him. Bilbo smiled slightly looking at the portrait from his pony next to Gloin, “Looks just like you” He commented causing Oin next to Gloin to snort. “Its actually rather terrifyin’, I’ll be minding my business mixin’ ‘erbs and Gimli will come to up quickly and I spend half a minute thinkin’ I mixed something wrong cause my brain thinks its back to our younger days.Even has the same bright red hair.” Oin explained unprompted causing Bilbo to let out a rather undignified snort and laugh. 

“What about you Oin, any er, pebbles of your own?” Bilbo asked, still unsure at times how to address Oin. But Oin was looking away no longer paying attention. Gloin answered for them, “No, no pebbles for them. Dwalin’s the only one besides myself and Bombur with any pebbles.” That caught Bilbo by surprise, his eyes wide before he looked at the dwarf riding in front of him.

“You have children Dwalin?” Bilbo asked surprised, he was sure if anyone else in the group were to have it be Dori or maybe Nori even. “Aye, a lad, he currently is in the Iron Hills as an apprentice.” Dwalin replied, her face the softest Bilbo had ever seen it. Balin also had a soft smile to his face thinking of his nephew. “Once we take back Erebor I hope to teach him my own craft.” Balin interjected, slowing his pony down so that he was next to Bilbo. 

“What’s that?” Bilbo asked, looking to the older dwarf. “Mithril smithing, I learned it from our Father, and him from his. Bruni is a fine lad, as big as his Ma but just the right touch to work and make beautiful things from the most precious of metals.” Balin said with pride in his voice. Bilbo smiled prompting both Gloin and Balin to tell him tales of their own childhoods.


	5. Bilbo Baggins is a Good Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo attempts to raise Ori's spirits.

They had just begun their trek into Mirkwood when Bilbo knocked shoulders with Ori, “Why did you not tell me you were married?” He asked in a hopefully jokingly tone in an attempt to raise the young scribes spirit. “Hmm?” Ori asked, shaking his head from the daze he was in. 

“Why did you not tell me you had a wife? Bofur explained to me what you dwarfs braids mean.” Bilbo asked again, thinking of the small braid he allowed Bofur to weave in behind his ear a sign of their courtship. “Oh!” Ori said with a smile, a small blush taking to his cheeks. “Just did not come up really.” “Well tell me about her! Bofur said she had taken over from Dwalin as Captain of the Guard, but I would like to hear more.” Bilbo said, smiling at the dwarf next to him. 

Ori shrugged slightly biting his lip, “Laiea is her name, I have known her since we were both children. Her Mother was my Mum’s first friend when she arrived in the Blue Mountains.” Reaching under his shirt Ori brought out a small locket opening it to reveal a lock of bright fire red hair and a portrait of round face dwarrowdam with only but a thick strip of hair braided close to her scalp down the middle of her head, and a long beard coming from her chin braided in the same thick fashion with various beads woven in, while in both hear ears as well as her nostrils hung dark rings. “This is my Laiea” He explained, showing it to Bilbo, the love he had for the dwarrowdam obvious in the way he spoke. 

Bilbo looked at the portrait getting a keen sense that this dwarf woman was but a reflection of Dwalin had been like in her youth. “She looks lovely.” He said causing Ori to beam. “Aye, she is very strong, nearly as strong as Dori, and is almost as good as Ms Dwalin with an axe.” Ori began excitedly stowing his locket away. “Laiea also is quite good at making ale, she learned from her Father before he passed so that she could keep her family craft going.” 

“Will she join you in Erebor when all this is over, or will you travel to the Blue Mountains to re join her?” Bilbo curiously asked, he knew Bombur’s family were going to join him once Erebor was safe again to inhabit. “She will join me,” Ori answered, “She nearly joined the quest but she stayed to look after my Ma, as well as to lead the groups when it is time to come back.” “Lovely, maybe I will get the honor of one day meeting her.” Bilbo said. 

“Oh definitely!” Ori said excitedly, “Excuse me Dori needs me.” Bilbo smiled to himself watching Ori walk off quickly to join Dori. “You are good man Bilbo.” A voice behind him said causing Bilbo to jump slightly. “Oi!” He exclaimed clutching his chest slightly looking back at Nori with a glare. “You about got a sword through the stomach!” He said taking his hand off his small sword. Nori just eyed it and Bilbo before walking ahead to join her brothers. Leaving Bilbo glaring at her back as she went.


	6. Bilbo Learns About a Prophecy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo tries learns about a prophecy concerning the heir apparent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dwarrows use King and Queen to mean one that is ruling and the spouse of said ruler, they have their own terms for it, but they are gender neutral, it just so happens usually dwarf kings are men.

Bilbo spends the majority of his day either flitting about the elf kings hall looking for a way to free his companions, or in conversation with them, attempting to keep their spirits up. He found humor in Kili’s blathering about to the elf captain about how her hair was a darker shade of his beautiful Kolla’s own red hair, how excited he was to marry his Kolla one day, or the children they would have. The elf captain seemed to take it all in good humor, thinking the love sick dwarf was sweet but hilarious. 

The rest of the group was not quite optimistic about their outlook, but definitely took heart in Bilbo’s visits. Dwalin and Nori using Bilbo for a look out so that they could safely unbind their chest for a small while without raising the suspicion of their captors that it was not just dwarf men in their cells. Even Thorin took some joy in the burglar’s visits, the only one he seemed not to raise the spirits was the golden hair Fili. 

It was a week after their capture Bilbo was making his rounds, it was only when approaching Fili’s cell did hear her sobs. Panicked he quickly made his way towards her, “Fili! What is the matter?” He asked in a rather loud whisper. “Its all my fault!” She replied her head still buried in her arms. 

“What is your fault?” Bilbo asked looking around before taking off his ring so that Fili would be able to see the concern and confusion in his face.. “This blasted quest!” Fili replied looking up at Bilbo, her light eyes bloodshot from her crying. “How...How could this possibly be your fault?” Bilbo asked, his confusion nearly making him hysterical. “It is your Uncles if anything!”

“No, no…” Fili moaned in reply, whipping at her face. “Uncle only goes back to Erebor because of the prophecy. All my fault.” “What prophecy?” Bilbo asked, thinking this quest was just to reclaim a homeland. “The one about me.” Fili answered her tears having stopped but her face still looking broken from grief as she looked over Bilbo’s still confused face.

“Before I was born, while our people still wondered the land, a prophecy was made that a golden hair lass would be born to the line of Durin, the Ravens would return to the mountain, the dragon would be slain, and then the golden hair lass would bring Erebor into a new Golden age.” Fili replied looking miserable. “The prophecy was mostly ignored, Durin’s line is not known for having girl children, let alone dwarfs of golden colored hair. Then I was born. A lass of the line of Durin and the lightest color hair ever born to the line. Some were sceptical that I was the prophesied lass but when my hair turned from the fuzz of infancy to the start of the gold hair I have now did people get excited.” 

Bilbo sat wide eyed listening to Fili tell her tale, his heart aching for the young dwarrowdam. “Uncle named me his heir when I turned 10, sure that I was the subject of the prophecy. Balin, Dwalin, and him have been training me since then. I am to be the Golden King of Erebor after Uncle’s passing. But now you see Mister Bilbo that I am the reason for this quest.” Fili ended her entire being radiating her sadness. The noise of an approaching guard had Bilbo scrambling to reput his ring on.

“You listen here, Fili none of this is your fault. You have no control over your birth or if some given credence to some silly prophecy. Your Uncle and the others decided to act on it. Now I must go before the guard get here, but take heart I will have you out soon.” Bilbo whispered fiercely before quickly rushing away least he was caught.


	7. Bilbo Learns About Courting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo witnesses how a dwarf asks a family to court a member.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anything in Italics is being spoken in Khuzedul

“Bifur, Bofur, Bombur.” Kili said wild eyed as he approached the trio giving a quick glance to Bilbo. “I…I can wait no longer. I ask to approach your family.” The trio looked up at the young Prince his hair wild about him, his sister standing behind him nervously looking over her shoulder. Balin and Dwalin agreed to keep Thorin busy but there is no way to know when he would appear. Bifur just nodded and got up to lead them to a quieter location.

Bilbo just looked horribly confused at the faces of his companions, even more so when Bofur just patted his hand and said “We will be back soon…” ”No, he should come. He is apart of this family is he not?” Bifur signed looking at his cousin. “Aye, that he is cousin. Come on luv.” Bofur said with a soft smile offering his hand to Bilbo to help him up. “You aint gonna understand what we say, but Ill explain after.”

“Er, okay.” Bilbo said allowing himself to be lead away. Bifur lead them to a small chamber not far off, he sat on the ground, Bofur and Bilbo to his left, and Bombur to his right. Bilbo’s eyes widened when Bifur began to speak, clearly in Khuzdul. This was the first time he heard the older dwarfs voice, it was deep in tone, and gentle to the ears even with the gravely tone to it from little usage, Bofur was clearly not the only member of his family with a voice for song. _“Who approaches this family?”_ Bifur asked as per the custom dictated.

_“I, Kili son of Nali,,”_ Kili began his hair laying loose around his face, _“I come seeking permission to court and join myself to Kolla, daughter of Bombur.”_ _“Who will vouch for you?”_ Bifur asked looking Kili straight on. _“I will. I am Fili, daughter of Nali, sister- daughter and heir to Thorin, King of Erebor, I vouch for this dwarf’s character.”_ Fili said stepping next to her brother. _“Bombur, Father of Kolla, what you say to this dwarf seeking to take your daughter?”_ Bifur asked looking at Bombur next to him.

_“I say I am quite good with a knife, but aye.”_ Bombur said looking at Kili before nodding at Bifur. _“  
Bofur, Uncle of Kolla, what say you_?” Bifur asked looking to Bofur. _“I say I am of a few who know how to get to the deepest pits of the mines and back out,”_ Bofur said giving Kili a very pointed look before looking at Bifur, _“But aye.”_ Bifur nodded before looking back and Kili.

_“Before I make my decision, I will ask of you why do you seek us now, on the eve of battle_?” Bifur asked genuinely curious. _“If Mahal decides tomorrow is my time, I wish to go to his halls knowing that Kolla would have been mine. That when her time comes, we could be together in his halls for all of time.”_ Kili said earnestly tears in his eyes. _“I also want to know that a victorious battle tomorrow comes with a reward more then all the gold and jewels that lies below this mountain, a lifetime with my love.”_

Bifur sat and thought for a moment before answering, _“Kili son of Nali, as head of this family I grant you permission to your request.”_ Kili bowed his head, _“Thank you.”_ He responded before looking to Fili and quickly leaving the room. Once the two had left Bifur slumped into himself with a sigh. “Finally…” Bombur said shaking his head with a small smile. “Er…”Bilbo said causing the other three to jump, them forgetting slightly that he was there. “What…What just happened?” He asked tentatively looking to Bofur.

Bofur just let out a merry laugh, “What just happened is young Master Kili finally asked to marry Kolla, that boy has never quite had good timin’ for things.” Bifur and Bombur both could not help but chuckle as they stood leaving the room. “Was that Khuzdul you guys were speaking?” Bilbo asked leaning against Bofur. “Aye,” Bofur said wrapping an arm around the hobbit, enjoying the small moment of the privacy between the two of them.

“It is quite beautiful.” Bilbo said wrapping his own arm around the dwarf’s waist. “Am I going to have to do that?” Bilbo asked with a chuckle. “Do what luv?” Bofur asked rubbing small circles on Bilbo’s arm. “Go before Bifur and Bombur and beg permission to court you?” Bilbo asked looking up at Bofur. Snorting slightly Bofur leaned down to kiss Bilbo, “I do believe you’re a bit late for that. Besides between two of the same type there is no need in dwarf culture, but I did ask Gandalf back in Rivendell if I could court ya, being as you had not family on this quest.” Bofur said remember the wizards eyes and how much mirth and joy they had when he interrogated the dwarf for five minutes before giving him permission.

“You asked Gandalf?” Bilbo asked quiet loudly before snorting, “Well that certainly answers one mystery.” Thinking back to the twinkle that had appeared in Gandalf’s eyes for a few days while they stayed in Rivendell. After that they feel into a comfortable silence enjoying what quiet they had before it all would fall to pieces.


	8. Bilbo Learns Some Deep Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo observes some things, and learn some things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not quite happy with this chapter, I had sat down to write something else but this is what came out. 
> 
> I decided to skip most of the Battle of the Five Armies, since that while Fili and Kili live in this piece, Thorin's death and the rest is still the same. 
> 
> This chapter also features a small dash of Thorin/Dwalin and a drunken one stand between them. Also hints at for Balin/Dori and Bifur/Dwalin.

It was but a month or so after the Battle of the Five Armies, winter was beginning to set in around the mountain, the once stained battlefield being cleansed with snow. The first caravan of dwarves had begun to arrive, architects, builders, and other craftsman from the Iron Hills to help with the clean up and rebuild of Erebor and Dale. It had been a rough month, everyone of the Company dealing with some injury, but they all had made it, all except the leader of their company, Thorin Oakenshield, who spent more then week at Death’s door before entering the Halls of Mahal.

A week after that the Company and Dain would return him to the stone along with the Arkenstone. Fili had been the crowned King Under the Mountain the next day, Balin Dain and her all in agreement that they should wait till the next Durin’s day to hold her coronation to uphold tradition as well as allow for everyone to return to the Mountain. Needing to get back to his own halls Dain left the next day promising to send along some to help rebuild. Apparently Balin and Dain in private agreed to make sure a certain young dwarrow was sent along as well.

To say Dwalin was surprised to suddenly have her son in her arms again would be and understatement, and the yells of pure joy she gave brought smiles to faces that had not felt the need to in over a month. It also led to others like Bombur and Gloin to yearn to hold their own children in their arms once more, so there was a renewed vigor to get the mountain ready. So that once the frost began to melt come Spring families could begin travel and hopefully by Summer families would be rejoined.

Each dwarf had their own thing they took over and worked on. Bifur and Dori the marketplaces, Bofur and Gloin the mines, Bombur the kitchens, Dwalin the gates and defenses, Oin the healing halls and temples, Ori the libraries, and Kili the barns and stables. Balin working with Fili on various matters of state. Bilbo though tended to drift between the different groups, though often ending in the kitchens or library. Though it was during a visit with Kili , that he was surprised to learned the young dwarfs future craft, that how his family had been the Beastmasters ’of Erebor since the Kingdom was but a simple hall when he accompanied him down one day. No wonder Kili and Fili were often left in charge of the ponies during their journey Bilbo had realized caring for various beasts was in their blood.

At the end of each day the company would all convene for a dinner, it was during these dinners that Bilbo began to take note of certain things. That Balin and Dori would often watch the other when one the other was not looking with clear admiration in their eyes. Or that Bifur thought himself coy when watching Dwalin from the corner of his eye. The one though that always made Bilbo smile was the soft looks he would catch Dwalin giving Bruni when she would be in deep discussion with her son, looking like she could not believe her son was sitting next to her.

Though Bilbo had also noticed things about young Bruni, that while he took after his Mother in stature his personality was very much the same as his Uncle, and the more he looked at his face the less he saw Dwalin’s face reflected. No, that face while it resembled his Ma’s, and that nose was another trait shared with his Uncle, there was someone else it reminded him of when he took the time to look. Really look. Especially those eyes. The dark blue of them did not match with Dwalin’s or Balin’s even.

It had taken Bilbo a few days but when it did it stopped him his tracks. He remembered where he has seen those eyes before, but there was really no way. He needed to speak with Balin. Yes, Balin because there was no way Bilbo was going to approach Dwalin with his thoughts. So, he bid his time waiting, observing some more. How did no one else notice? It was so obvious.

Luckily, Bilbo would find his chance one morning when it was just Balin and him in the library going over some elvish books that Ori had found tucked deeply away in a corner on a bottom shelf. “Er, Balin,” Bilbo began deciding it was no or never. He faced a fire breathing dragon, and blood thirsty orcs, he could do this. “Aye lad?” Balin asked looking up at Bilbo from where had been carefully deciphering a bit of text. “I do not mean any offense, but who is Bruni’s father?” He asked giving Balin a look he hoped conveyed that he figured it out.

Sighing Balin took the meaning of the look before moving to sit in a chair around the table, “Sit with me a moment.” Bilbo sat in the chair nearby. “We dwarfs call pebbles like Bruni a child of Mahal. When either the Father is not known or simply it is not to be known. Some lasses such as my sister are not meant for the married life” “Don’t tell Bifur that.” Bilbo interrupted with a chuckle. “Oh you notice that too have you?” Balin remarked before getting back to his explanation. “Children are a rarity among our kind, and dwarrowdams are blessed with the ability to make life, but some are married to their craft but do not want to miss out on making one of the greatest creations they can. So…They bring children into the world declaring them a child of Mahal and themselves, and that is all. Often dwarves like myself step in and help our sisters raise their children as they were our own.”

“That is beautiful Balin, better then how it is with hobbits but…Is Bruni..” Bilbo asked needing his curiosity satisfied. “Aye, he is” Balin answered in a soft voice, “Dwalin and Thorin were still both young, and quite carefree, and had to much ale during a midsummer festival. They were the best of friends, as close as a sibling almost. So when Dwalin woke up realizing what happened she ran. I believe that night if it did not give her Bruni would be one of my sister’s greatest regrets.”

Bilbo just nodded asking, “Did Thorin ever know? Or guess?” “No, Bruni inherited my Father’s nose just as I, and resembles his Ma enough so that to most it goes unnoticed.” Balin explained with a sad smile. “I trust Mister Baggins that you will not be saying anything to no one?” He asked with a pointed look. “Oh no I would never! I swear! Though I will be asking Bofur and his brother are what you called a child of Mahal, they always speak of their Mother, and even of their Uncle, but never of a Father.” Bilbo said happy now and with a new simpler mystery to learn. “Most likely.” Balin said getting back up to deal with the books.

They both worked in silence for an hour before Balin had to go check in with Fili on a matter. Though before he could leave Bilbo just stopped the older dwarf and said with a pointed look, “Balin just before you go, I wanted to let you know Bruni and Bifur are not the only thing I have observed. Tonight, at dinner when you go to steal a look, keep looking. He looks back.” “I.. I will keep that in mind Master Burglar.” Balin said his eyes going wide for a moment.


	9. Bilbo Meet the Rest of His In-Laws

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo meets the rest of the Ur family.

A raven had arrived but a few days before announcing that the first caravan of dwarves would be arriving in Dale the day before and would be leaving early to arrive hopefully mid-day in Erebor the following day. Everyone was on edge, the excitement in the air had Fili announcing that no work was to happen that day since clearly no one would be able to focus. Herself being one of them. 

Bilbo stood next to Bofur, their fingers interwoven as they listened to Bombur excitedly talking about seeing his wife and children. How Fonn would hopefully approve of the large quarters he had chosen for them. Bifur himself seemed slightly nervous, having confessed in private to Bilbo now that he could once again converse in the common tongue that hopefully Bombur’s smaller children would still recognize him without the axe. Bilbo himself was nervous, Bofur and him discussed a joining ceremony but agreed to wait till the families got there. Particularly Bofur’s Mother would be arriving today. Which had Bilbo nervous, what if the older dwarf woman did not like him, did not approve? 

He was also excited though, today he would also get to meet the love ones he got to hear all about on their journey. Who heard even more about over the last few days as the dwarves gushed in their excitement, even the stone faced Miss Nori seemed to be buzzing about seeing her Mother. 

“They’re almost here!” Kili called running down a set of stairs from a look out point a top the gate wall. Once at the bottom he smoothed out the dark brown tunic he wore and pushed his loose hair from his face, “I saw Da Fi, he was riding out front of everyone.” He excitedly told his sister, just the glimpse of their Father getting him riled up. Everyone around them seemed to catch the buzz, Fili rearranged her crown for the seemingly hundredth time since they came out to stand before the gate. 

And with the sound of a horn the caravan was there, standing up straight Fili took a deep breath and stepped in front of the group, “Hail dwarves! It is my great honor and duty as King Under the Mountain, to bid you Welcome to the Kingdom of Erebor!” She called out throwing her arms wide. “Oh my little lioness!” Screamed a dark hair dwarrowdam a moment later as she jumped from a wagon to rush forward and throw her arms around Fili. “MUM!” Fili called all decorum lost as she fiercely hugged her Mother back as Kili rushed forward to throw his arms around them both. 

Dis let go of Fili to though to fling her arms around Kili, “Kili!” She called as a lighter haired dwarf surged forward and wrapped Fili in his arms. “Da!” Fili cried as she sobbed into her Father’s chest. The rest of the company looked away feeling as if they were intruding on something, but only to let out cries of their own since other dwarves had exited their wagons and were rushing towards the group. Bilbo would have fallen clear over if it were not for Bifur reaching out a hand to steady him as a group of eight small dwarves swarmed their grouping with cries of ‘Da!’ knocking Bombur clear to the ground.  
Bombur went laughing, “Oh my babes how I have missed you!” “And we you Da!” said a dwarf of similar stature to Bombur but with the same dark hair of his Uncles. “Bimbur!” Bofur called letting go of Bilbo’s hand to throw and arm around his eldest nephew. “Uncle Bof!” Bimbur called in reply returning Bofur’s hug before moving on to hug Bifur, with a shocked exclamation, “Its gone!” 

Though Bilbo did not hear the reply because Bofur was grabbing his hand and dragging him forward a bit, “Bilbo luv, it is my great honor and privilege to introduce you to Fonn, Bombur’s great love, Eira Bifur’s sister, Kolla my eldest niece, and finally, Bolla my dear Ma.” Bilbo looked over each of the ladies quickly with a smile, happy to finally put a name to a face, notating that Eira was almost a near copy of her brother, and that Bofur’s kind eyes were apparently a family trait. “Hello! Bilbo Baggins at your service!” Bilbo said with a slight bow. “Aye, ladies, this is Bilbo our Company’s burglar and my intended.” Bofur said with a small soft smile as he looked over Bilbo. 

“Intended, ah?” Bolla asked giving Bilbo a once over stroking her long white mustache scrutinizing him. Bilbo felt like a piece of meat at the market, he tried his hardest not to blush, or squirm to much. “He’ll do.” Bolla said finally before moving on so that she could go greet her nephew and younger son. Bilbo let out a long breath he did not know he was holding. Fonn just smiled and chuckled before moving on with Eira so that she could finally reunite with her husband now that most of their children had their chance. 

Kolla kept near Bofur and Bilbo scanning the crowd hoping to see someone, her hand grasped around a small pouch hung around her neck. Chuckling softly Bofur wrapped his free arm around his niece, “Oh Kol, don’t you worry, he hasn’t forgotten about you. They needed to take their Ma so that she could say her final words with her brother.” He leaned over and kissed her brow. “Come, say Hi to your Da and Bifur. You’ll get to see Kili at the feast tonight.” 

“And if that pouch contains what I think it does, best keep it close for tonight.” Bilbo teased with a found smile as he looked over his future niece to be. “Really?” Kolla asked voice hitching slightly her eyes a bit dazed. “Mhmm. Now come, your Da could do with a hug from his eldest, and Uncle Bif has a surprise.” Bofur said leading Kolla by the shoulders and Bilbo’s hand still in his to where their family stood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If ever want to talk with me about this or any of my other stories, feel free to reach me at my tumblr queenofthedwarrows , I am always open to questions or whatever about my stories or just dwarf things in general.


End file.
